Okami: Rise of Nijuu
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: Once again Amaterasu must embark on a adventure. This time it is against a Twenty Tailed fox, Ninetails Brother. As he causes Chaos throught the land, Amaterasu has no choice but to return. But the fox doesn't want to kill her, but to take her as his mate
1. Prolouge

**Summary: Two years after Amaterasu's adventure and after she defeated Yami, a new enemy has returned. Amaterasu is having thoughts about her dear friend Issun from the Celesial Plain. Confused of strange feelings deep within her heart. But then a twenty tailed powerful fox rises from the depths of darkness. Brother of Ninetails and even more powerful. He recks havoc throughout Nippon and Amaterasu returns. This time though is way different, Nijuu, the twenty tailed fox, doesn't wish to kill her, but to take the goddess as his mate?!**

**Kai: Hey guys ^-^ well I am just making a new Okami story :D I am glad so many people liked Okami 2: Darkness Returns. :D I hope some of you checked out the Epilogue since I only got one review on the real conclusion of it XD Anyways ya this time were viewing this from Ammy's eyes :D Since it is only fair :) Pretty much Italics is her talking since...she can't talk o.o Cept Issun can understand her XD Anyways I hope you enjoy this new adventure ^-^ Btw Nijuu means Twenty in Japanese :D**

**Ammy: *nods* ^-^**

**Kai: O.o well at least she doesn't talk XD Anyway no I don't own Okami I just have the game but I didn't make it. **

Prolouge

All was peaceful in the land of Nippon. The wind whistled peacefully and the grass grew beautifully. Cherry blossom petals flowed in the air innocently. The Guardian Saplings carefully gaurded Nippon. People lived their lives wonderfully and now having more belief in the gods but yet after two years, some had simply forgotten, of course they were quickly reminded by the Great Wandering Artist Issun. Days seemed so peaceful and quiet, but all wasn't well. At the top of Oni Island, where Ninetails was slain, darkness was swirling the skies once more. Imps ran around like crazy with terrified screams. Even more with the foxes.

"Master Nijuu has returned! He's Free! Everyone quickly make yourselves presentable! No don't you try running away! The master will just skin you alive you stupid Imp!" snapped a servant fox, giving out orders to all who lived on Oni Island. They ran trying to figure out what to do then they went to the top of Oni Island and all made a large circle, in a bowing position.

The earth rumbled, the skies roared with thunder, the seas clashed against the walls, the wind soared against them all, then a black hole appeared from above. Then a large male black fox appeared from the black hole and landed in the middle of the large circle. His crimson eyes gleamed, his fangs shinned deadly, his claws scraped the ground, his twenty tails swished with the wind. The servants looked at the fox with terrified gazes. Nijuu was even more powerful then that of their master Ninetails. It was best to just do what he says or they might end up worse then fox lunch.

"M-master Nijuu. Y-you've returned. H-how did you ever escape my lord?" asked the same fox who had tried to organized the creatures of Oni Island.

The twenty tailed fox smirked at the question, his fangs gleaming in amusement. "Oh you didn't think that spell would keep me locked up forever did you now? I am Nijuu the twenty tailed fox after all!" he laughed and the small servant fox quickly nodded in agreement. Nijuu scanned around him. "I hear my sister was slain by the great goddess Amaterasu. Is that correct?" he asked the fox who nodded again.

"Yes my lord. Do you wish to exact your revenge?" the fox asked his master curiously.

Nijuu grinned. "Perhaps but I have a better idea. If this 'Amaterasu' was able to defeat my sister then she must be impressive." he said with a slight amused chuckle. "First though we have to bring her out from hiding. Oh this should be fun." he said then let out a booming laugh and the darkness swam from Oni Island and seemed to flow all over Nippon. With terrified screams filling the air.

**Kai: OOOOOO O.O**

**Ammy: O.o**


	2. Chapter 1: Not Again

**Kai: Hey guys ^-^ just thought I update :D Thank you for being so excited Diva-Chan :D and Twi you have no faith in me D: of course I wouldn't make Ammy human (only reason I did it last time was for the kiss) geez no faith XD Anways I have no idea how long this story will be. Could be long could be short. Don't know. Rating may change do to Nijuu's inappropiate comments -.-**

**Nijuu: what? O.O I'm a guy I can't help it *shrugs***

**Kai: *smacks him* anyways I hope you enjoy :D**

Chapter 1: Not Again

Amaterasu sighed deeply as she sat on the Celesial Plains, next to a flowing river. She sighed again looking down at her reflection. To be honest, life as a god was quite boring. She brought wind, rain, thunder, sun, moon, and life to Nippon everyday. She listened to the prayers and calls of thousands of people and answered them all. Yet she found it quite tiring and boring. She missed her adventures traveling all over Nippon, doing whatever she pleased, and most of all, Issun. Amaterasu shook her head at the thought of the loud mouthed poncle. Why she wasn't thinking of him was a mystery to her. Sure they were best friends but best friends don't think of eachother ever minute do they? Since the day she had left Nippon, she couldn't take her mind off her Celesial Envoy. No matter what she did. She tried talking to Waka, but he couldn't understand a single word she said. Perhaps the other gods but she rather not talk with them unless necissary. They were so all and mighty and so uptight really. Well, except for Kabegami and maybe the trio of monkeys. Though she found the three monkeys a bit annoying and she didn't want to disturb Kabegami when she was sleeping. She was good to talk with and Amaterasu enjoyed her company but it wasn't the same as being with Issun. He was always so full of life and adventure, despite his hot temper and loud mouthed exterior. He was way more fun and he understood her without her even needing to let out a simple bark. No one else seemed to. She missed their adventure dearly and wished they could do it again instead of her being stuck up here doing godly duties. Yet everything was peaceful since her battle with Yami, which was two years ago. She missed Issun one minute after he left and it felt agonizing being away for two whole years. Amaterasu sighed again sadly then she felt a shiver go up her spine. Her eyes widened in pure shock. This strange sensation...it felt like one with Yami except it was more powerful and even more deadly. It made her jumpy and her fur stand on end. Something bad was going to happen and she didn't like it. Her ears perked and lifted her head as she saw Waka quickly floating over to her with some panic clouding his blue eyes.

"Ma'charie! It seems we have terrible trouble! Quickly the Brush Gods have went for a meeting and wish for you to attend it." Waka said quickly then soon flew off towards where the other gods were gathered.

Amaterasu blinked and tilted her head but she quickly got to her paws and followed after him. She padded over to the circled gods and sat in her place looking around for a explaination. Yomigami was first to explain.

"It seems a great evil has returned to Nippon. One we had hoped to have been sealed forever." started the Celesial Dragon with a sorrowful sigh. The other gods looked curiously but also with little fear.

Yomigami raised his mighty head, looking at his fellow gods. "Nijuu has returned." he roared and silenced when the gods went into a uproar at the name.

"How could this have happen?! We sealed him so tight in the Dark Realm! It's impossible to escape it!" Tachigami squeaked as she sat ontop of her large sword.

Gekigami growled in annoyance at his mouse companion. "Your a fool Tachigami! You think that measely seal would trap the likes of that rat faced fox forever?! I told you all that we should of kept a guard there instead of just hiding out or being up here!" the tiger god roared in anger while stomping his paw to the ground, making the ground rumble.

"Silence you two. There is nothing to be done now. He is free and he has already causing chaos in Nippon. Soon he will destroy thousands of lives in a matter of minutes. The more time we waste, the more lives are taken. This is a danger to us all. We have no idea what Nijuu is planning." said Yomigami with a soothing tone, calming down his companions.

"Perhaps we should send Amaterasu down to Nippon? Maybe she could put a end to him like she did with Ninetails?" suggested Kabegami, her feline eyes glancing around for any suggestions.

Amaterasu smiled at the thought. Go back to Nippon?! That is like a dream come true to her! She would get to travel again instead of being stuck up here bored out of her mind. And she would get to see Issun. Her ears perked as she heard another god speak.

"Hmph! Nijuu is way more powerful then his sister! Amaterasu couldn't handle him by herself!" roared Gekigami pounding his paw again with a snort and Amaterasu growled at that.

"We couldn't take him all together Gekigami. Amaterasu is our only chance and we can't leave our post up here if she is gone. I agree we should send our mother back to Nippon." hissed Nuregami, the snake god glancing around calmly.

Yomigami nodded slowly then looked at Amaterasu. "Oh Amaterasu, will you return to Nippon and help stop this menance? If you need any assistance then we will come and help. I believe your going to need it." he said as he watched the wolf goddess nod rapidly and wag her tail wildly. "Then I wish you luck. And do be careful. Nijuu is a powerful foe that you have never faced before." he warned but Amaterasu wasn't listening anymore.

Finally she would be able to return to Nippon. For adventure and exctiment and some action. She would see her old friends again and she wouldn't have to do her old boring duties. And most of all, she would get to see Issun again. Of course her mind fairly wandered to Nijuu but she wasn't that worried. After all, how hard could it be?

**Kai: Don't be so sure Ammy :3 MWHAHAHA**

**Ammy: o.o**


	3. Chapter 2: Return of the Sun

**Kai: GWHAHAHAHA **

**Ammy: O.O**

**Kai: Sorry felt like doing that at taht moment ^-^. Anyways thanks for the reviews Twi and Diva-chan :D so far your the only two 0.0 and I feel like Twi is a mom XD no offense or any O.O Thank you Diva-chan for already liking this story XD I try ^-^ I'm sooooo tired lol. SCHOOL IS EVIL!!! Very evil O.O Raise hands if you agree. *raises hand***

**Ammy: O.o *doesn't know what 'school' is***

**Kai: -.- your lucky Ammy your a wolf D: You don't have to go.**

**Ammy: *shrugs* ^-^**

**Kai: -.- now your just rubbing it in XD Anways I will continue on with the story ^-^ **

Chapter 2: Return of the Sun

Amaterasu was now in Shinshu fields. She had took the Yamato Ark back to Nippon and had tooken off towards Kamiki Village. She couldn't wait to see Issun! After many **_MANY _**repeated warnings and lectures from the other gods that she had to do her job, get rid of Nijuu, and not get off track and do her duty and save Nippon. Which was also boreing and when they finally said that she could go, she took off. She already forgot it all, not paying it any mind at all. She wasn't really worried and all she wanted to do was go out to Kamiki Village and say hello to everyone. Especially Issun. She hoped that he wouldn't be mad at her for being gone so long. Though, she would be pretty cranky too if she was in his shoes, and with Issun's temper, well let's just say it probably won't go so well. Yet, even though she would have to face a lot of his loud mouthed yelling, she would still be happy to see him out of everyone. Even Ishaku. As she ran across Shinshu Field at a steady fast pace, she couldn't help but feel warm inside at the thought of her poncle friend. She wondered why that was? She never felt this strange feeling towards someone before. Maybe it was something you feel for a very best friend. That must be it, she couldn't think of any other possible thing it could be. Yet it bothered her greatly. She felt jumpy and giddy at the thought of her friend. She thought once it was because he was a male but she didn't feel that way around Waka or any other male she had come across. It was only Issun and Issun alone and that she really didn't understand and it made her angry for not knowing why. Her ears perked up as she ran into Kamiki Village and with a loud happy bark she dashed through the village. Greeting everyone with a friendly wag. Everyone was surprised to see her and all cheered and greeted her in honor and excitement. Amaterasu enjoyed the praise but she still searched for her best friend. It was hard to find someone so small after all. After she greeted Susano, Kushi, and their son, she ran to the Sakuya's tree to check if Issun was napping in her clothes again since he often did that. She ran up the slope till she reached the tree and looked around. She then saw Sakuya appear before her with a smile on her face.

"Ah Amaterasu...you have finally returned after two years...I had sensed darkness had returned and even shivered at its power. I had wondered if you would return to help us once again." Sakuya said as she looked at the wolf who was slightly yawning rudely.

Amaterasu slightly rolled her eyes at Sakuya's talking. It just made her sleepy and tired. It reminded her of the other gods talking. They just talk and talk and talk....till she goes to a nice peaceful sleep. Sakuya slightly frowned at the sun goddess seeing that she was mostly being ignored.

"I suppose you are looking for our friend Issun, the bug." Sakuya said more of a statement than a question.

Amaterasu's perked up at that and started wagging her tail excitedly with a soft smile. "_Yes! I want to see Issun!" _was her thoughts as she looked at the spirit. Sakuya softly smiled. "Well he is somewhere in Kamiki Village. He often has been traveling around spreading faith. Though once he returns here he just paints. You can often fine him by the river that leads out to the open water, behind Susano's house." she explained then blinked in surprise as she watched Amaterasu instantly dash off toward Issun's location and wondered if the goddess ever moved that fast before.

Amaterasu continued her run at a fast pace, soon reaching her destination and stopped as she saw her poncle friend, sitting their on a large painting he must of done himself and just stared at it. Amaterasu looked curiously at him, wondering what the painting was that distracted him so much that he didn't even notice her thundering paws. She slowly padded foreward, not to get him to notice her, so she could get a peek at the painting but it was to no avail. Once her shadow had went over Issun, he jumped up surprised as he scrambled and rolled up the painting so fast that she could barely remember what just happened. Issun panted heavily then his aura glowed red in anger.

"Hey! What's the big idea you stupid---" started Issun angrily as he whirled around then froze when he saw it was Amaterasu. "---Ammy?" he finished.

Amaterasu smiled brightly and nodded happily as she nosed him gently, glad to see him again but she felt a sharp poke on her nose and pulled her head back quickly and blinked in surprised and looked down at Issun then up as he jumped on her nose with Denkonmaru unsheathed. His aura was red with anger and she was confused why he was angry.

"Why the heck are you here furball?! Shouldn't you be up at the Celesial Plains?! If you were going to come down anyway then you should've come down sooner instead of waiting for two fricken years!" Issun yelled at her angrilly tapping his foot as he glared into her eyes.

Amaterasu's ears pinned down. She knew that he would be angry and she was sorry. Usually she would of eaten him but this time she felt that he was right. She felt guilty and she whinned softly. _"I'm sorry Issun...I wanted to come back...I did..." _she barked sadly at his anger.

Issun glared at her but his aura soon turned bright green and he grinned widely, sheathing Denkonmaru. Amaterasu blinked at his sudden change of mood, utterly confused.

"Ahh that's okay furball! Those gods must put you to work anyway! Gotta be boring!" Issun laughed out loud with a smirk crossing his face.

Amaterasu smiled. Issun hadn't changed at all. He looked like his same handsome self and he still had his temper and wise cracking remarks. She was glad to see Issun once again. And was glad he hadn't changed at all. Not one bit.

**Kai: YAY ISSUN!**

**Ammy: ^-^**


	4. Chapter 3: Lazy

**Kai: Hey guys :D Nice for the reviews XD And Twi that's just how I type :P I like reading like books O.o And I don't really care for spacing cept when they are talking (yes I didn't do that at the last paragraph at the end of the last chapter but I was lazy) XD Sooo yaaaaaaaaaaaa XD Just how I am and not a easy habit to change so sorry :P And it's not really THAT emotional yet :D *glares at Nijuu***

**Nijuu: O.O what? I didn't do anything yet.**

**Kai: But you are O.o You pervert**

**Nijuu: O.O Well at least that's a nice way to say it ^-^ (evil laugh)**

**Kai: O____________O Anyways.....hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Lazy

"Ammy! Quit screwing around you stupid furball!" screamed Issun as he stood beside Mushi's mother's turnip garden. He was watching as Amaterasu ran around digging up her turnips once again.

Amaterasu laughed as she was chased around, while using her Celestial Brush to distract the angry woman and avoid getting hit. She had missed digging up turnips and making the woman mad. Though after she told Issun what she was supposed to do, he was angry that she was off task and messing around. Couldn't she have some fun for a bit? It's not like were all going to die if she has some fun, and that's exactly what she was doing. She grinned as she covered Mushi's mom in ink and dug up the last turnip and ate it. She watched as Issun rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Seriously?! Do gods even need to eat?! And you have a black hole for a stomach!" Issun yelled at her as she quickly moved on to Kushi's rice patch and use her Power Slash to cut them and then eat the rice balls that popped out.

Amaterasu chewed and swallowed the rice balls happily as she wagged her tail. Then smiled brightly as Kushi petted her head in greeting. Her ears perked as she heard Issun groan loudly.

_"Oh Issun lighten up! It will be fine! You didn't use to be this serious about getting jobs done!" _the sun goddess barked at him looking at the poncle who slowly bounced onto her nose.

Issun looked at her eyes and grumbled angrily. "Ya well I am your Celestial Envoy. My job to keep a dumb furball like you on track ya know? And besides...YOU CAN NEVER GET FOOD OFF YOUR MIND!" he yelled though not angry. He crossed his small arms as he watched her chuckle.

_"Well I can't help it if I am hungry." _Amaterasu yipped with a amused smile crossing her face.

"Oh just chase your tail." huffed Issun then looked into her eyes. "Anyways whats up with this Nijuu guy?"

Amaterasu thought for a moment thinking about the legend. She didn't believe she was there at the time and she wondered why but she couldn't remember. Maybe she had some other things to attend to and was gone but then again with a fierce battle against the Celestial Plains, she wouldn't think she miss something like that.

_"Well supposedly, Nijuu is Ninetails brother and is stronger then even Yami. Long ago, maybe 200 years ago, he caused chaos all over Nippon. Taking what he wanted doing whatever he wished. He even took gods and Celestials and devoured them, making him even more powerful. That is when the 13 brush gods stepped foreward and attacked. They managed to trap him in the Dark Realm and seal him. Though the seal didn't last as he managed to break out. Yomigami said before that he was probably charging up his strength and prepare to exact his revenge. Most of the gods were surprised that he didn't already storm the Celestial Plains and are afraid of what he is planning." _Amaterasu barked, explaining to Issun to what she heard from the other gods.

Issun nodded slowly. "Well then that's a good reason for not to be so lazy. We should be off going to find him before he causes trouble!" he said looking at Amaterasu with sternness.

Amaterasu rolled her eyes but sighed knowing he was right. _"Oh come on Issun...Just one more day and I promise that we will head out and take care of Nijuu. Promise. I just want to spend time with you before that."_ She barked to him with pleading amber eyes.

She could of swore that she could see a faint blush cross Issun's small face but he shook his head and turned away from her. Her ears perked wondering if the poncle was mad at her and she said something wrong to him. She watched him carefully. He looked so deep in thought and his aura was shifting ever so slightly. She wondered what was going through his mind. It was just like when she first saw him this morning just staring at that painting he painted. She had thought he was the same but something seemed to be on his mind. She was deathly curious of what Issun was hiding from her. She jumped a bit as he whipped around to look at her again.

"Fine. Just one day okay!?" Issun said as he looked at her in the eyes and hopped onto her head as she smiled happily and in victory.

Amaterasu grinned and nodded then took off across Kamiki Village to continue with her mischief and to entertain herself. Running around the village, helping the villagers if they needed it but also causing some trouble to them. What she didn't notice was that a pair of red eyes were watching her every move from the shadows.

**Kai: O_O DUH DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHH**

**Ammy: O_O**


	5. Chapter 4: Hanging Out

**Kai: Hey guys ^-^ Man Twi there is no pleasing you XD then again I'm kinda just relaxing on this story O.o soooo might be effecting my writing....typing...whatever XD Okami 2: Darkness Returns I wanted it to be a hit ^_^ cause it was my very first long story :3 instead of one-shots XD And I is happy it did well ^-^ And So far only Twi and Diva-chan are reviewing this one XD but I am happy hearing from you two ^-^ **

**Nijuu: Quit talking and start typing.**

**Kai: OH FINE YOU EVIL FOXY!**

**Nijuu: Don't call me foxy!!!**

**Kai: Foxy Foxy Vixy XD *runs away riding Ammy* **

**Ammy: o.o; *holds up sign that says 'On with the story'***

Chapter 4: Hanging Out

Amaterasu barked loudly as she span in circles on the Sacred Deck. Issun's eye was twitching a bit as he stared at her and Mr. Orange who was doing the Konohana Shuffle. Amaterasu had decided to attempt to dance with Mr. Orange. She found the dance a bit odd and awkward by Mr. Orange but it looked fun and it she did have to admit that it _**was **_interesting. She just wanted to have fun and experience different things. She felt her heart flutter as she jumped around Mr. Orange with grace. She was having the time of her life. Issun was a different story. Every time she glanced to take a look at her friend, who was off her head and was just standing a bit away on the ground, he looked a bit irritated. Not very angered but irritated at least. She wondered why her friend was so irritated with her fun. Sure he might of gotten annoyed before but he would just go with it. Yet now he seemed to have little paitence. She wondered what changed him, he seemed the same but something was off with him. Something she couldn't quite tell. Yet maybe she had changed also, she still had that unfamiliar feeling and it grew even more then usual every time she looked at Issun. It was strange. Yet she bet Issun knew what was wrong with him, and she had no clue what was wrong with her or him. She sighed a bit as she soon came to a stop and ears perked at Mr. Orange who now passed out after drinking the Sake of Valor once again. His eyebrow's hid his eyes and his beard curled over his torso. His eyes closed with sleep and soft snored escaping his mouth. Amaterasu shivered a bit at the sight then ears perked as Issun talked again.

"Are you done yet furball?!" Issun said tapping his foot as he hopped on to her nose once again.

Amaterasu tilted her head a bit, not enough to knock him off, and she looked at him carefully. _"Oh Issun. You need to have some fun at least. And it has been forever since I saw everyone!" _she barked loudly.

Issun groaned and muttered. "Ya I know. I know. It must be boring being up here. And I bet you missed _**everyone**_ down here so i guess I can't blame you." he said for once calm but Amaterasu caught the venom that dripped out of his voice when he said 'everyone.'

She wondered why he seemed upset that she wanted to greet everyone in the village. She cared for everyone in Kamiki Village and everyone else they had met on their last adventure. She knew Issun didn't hate any of them and only really disliked Waka and maybe Ishaku. Oh and Susano too. Yet she didn't think he hated anyone. Yet it seemed like he didn't want her to say hello to everyone and looked quite annoyed by it. Amaterasu thought long and hard as she looked at him which seemed to get him uncomfortable at her calculating gaze.

"Why ya looking at me like that Ammy?" asked Issun as his emerald eyes stared back at her.

Then...something clicked in Amaterasu's mind. Was Issun perhaps...jealous? That she was sharing her attention with everyone? No that couldn't be it. This was Issun that she was talking about. It wasn't possible of the little poncle to get jealous of her. Or is it?

_"Issun....are you....jealous?" _said Amaterasu as she looked at her best friend curiously and for some reason, she felt her heart well up in hope for something. She wasn't sure why.

She watched as Issun's aura turned bright red, though it was due to embarrassment rather then anger.

"What?! Me?! Jealous?! Of course not! Why would I be jealous about a stupid furball like you?! No I just...I...I just wanted to get some_** more **_attention then the others. I mean we are best friends ya know!?" Issun said frantically as he waved his arms in the air trying to explain the best he could.

Amaterasu tilted her head at him once again then smiled brightly. _"Right...I'm sorry Issun your right. Come on lets go relax at the tree."_ she barked wagging her tail. She felt a bit happy and even excited. Again she wasn't sure why she felt this.

Issun seemed to perk up at that and yet again she swore that she saw him blush. "W..Well fine by mean. I guess." he grumbled quietly hopping onto her head.

Amaterasu smiled then took off to the tree with a good fast pace. Once she made it to the tree, she lied down at it's roots, in front of the spiritual gate. The sun had fell to be replaced by the night that stretched across all of Nippon. The stars sparkled above and she could see the 13 constellations of the brush gods. She even saw herself up there. Issun made a cosy place between his ears as he looked up at the night sky as cherry blossoms gently floated along the wind, glowing from the moonlight. She felt Issun being lost in his mind once again and she felt awkward. She wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't use to him being deep in thought.

"Hey Ammy..." Issun said suddenly to get her attention. "What...happens if a god and mortal fall in love?"

Amaterasu was surprised with this question. She never expected a question like that coming out of his mouth. Yet she wasn't sure of the answer. It really depended. It could be disastrous. In legend, the only way a god and mortal could be together was if the mortal was pure of heart and truely was in love. True love was rare and she had never really experienced it. It confused her at most. If it was true love then it is said the mortal was welcomed to be with the god, yet if it wasn't and there was some dark intentions in their heart, then the mortal would face unbearable punishment. She wasn't sure if she should tell Issun this though but he did ask.

_"Well as legend goes, if it is true love and the mortal is pure at heart, then they are free to love and be with the god, yet if it isn't and they have dark intentions, then they will face unbearable punishment." _answered Amaterasu, still confused at why Issun would ask this. Maybe just out of curiousity.

Issun simply nodded on top of her head as he drifted off in thought again. He softly smiled. "I missed you Ammy and.....It has been awhile since I saw you...prayed to you ever day ya know?" he said softly to her.

Amaterasu's ears perked as he talked. She never heard him talk this softly and gently before. It was if he was talking to a small helpless infant who needed protection and comfort. She wondered what he was getting at and him talking like this made her feel warm yet shiver.

"Well..." started Issun till something interrupted him.

A dark whip like creature strikes out suddenly from a black hole in the sky. It wrapped around Amaterasu tightly with a iron hold. Amaterasu's eyes widened and yelped loudly at the pressure and out of shock. Issun got flung off of her in a flash as she was whipped into the sky. She struggled against the being yet she couldn't get out. Her heart pounded against her chest and her eyes flashed with shock. She struggled as she was dragged inside the black hole. She looked down at Issun who was now so far away from her. She could barely outline his green aura. Yet before she disappeared into the hole, she heard Issun yell to her.

"Ammy! Ammy!" Issun yelled with shock and fury.

Amaterasu tried to reply yet it was too late. Darkness overwhelmed her and all she saw was darkness.

**Kai: OH....MY....GODDESS! O_O Ahahaha funny XD From anime.**

**Ammy: o.o;**


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting Fear

**Kai: Hey guys ^-^ And Twi Ammy isn't talking telepathically XD Issun just understands her by looking into her eyes and understands her barks. Yes I know that two of you are saying 'I know where you got the idea from' but to be honest and I really am XD that I got the idea from Hercules. Why you ask? Well it all happened when I was little and watched and learned what gods were O.o... I am very curious XD like a kitty :D So since then I always thought "What would happen if a god and human fell in love?" O.O I mean there are tons of possibilities. Could be chaos and destroy them both. Could be forbidden. Could be like how Hercules went and just have demi-gods. So that was a question that always got me. Then I played Okami O.o at that moment I didn't quite think about it XD Then I got into the Ammy x Issun fics and it dawned on me. Sorta went like this. "*plays plays* O___O wait....*stare then grabs Hercules dvd and stares back and forth between game and movie* O.O OMG!!!! *flails and runs in circles*" soooo yaaa XD Buts Chiro-chan's story also reminded me of the question XD And also with Okami I think it even increased the question further. I mean Ammy is a wolf god O.O and Issun is a poncle which is a very very small person fairy thing O.O Soooo......What happens with a wolf who happens to be top god loves a very small mortal person? O.o I mean sure Poncles live longer then humans but still O.O What would happen? *coughs* Chibiterasu *cough* xD kidding kidding. Wow O.O I made a very long paragraph of me talking about this o.o I should make a story of me ranting just about random stuff like this XD It makes me laugh at me hahaha. Anyways i'm sure most of you don't want to read this and are probably just staring at it cause it is the longest I ever talked O.O on any story. So far at least. Anyways continuing on with the actual story XD**

**Nijuu: FINALLY! What's with the huge paragraph?! **

**Kai: I ranted O.O and got carried away and don't feel like deleting it.**

**Ammy: *sweatdrops* o.o**

Chapter 5: Meeting Fear

Amaterasu slowly blinked her eyes awake. She felt the ground cold as ice. It sent shivers up her spine and her nose twitch a bit. She looked to the ground. It was a dark gray stoned tile. Like a dungeon's. All she could see was black walls around her but there was one that was just a net of black bars. It looked strange really. She never saw anything like it before. The bars looked like a metal version of a fishing net. She reached out to touch it but it only sent a sharp shock through her body and she quickly drew her paw back. As she stood her ears perked at a jingle kind of sound. She looked at her paws and saw that all four paws were chained to the ground by black chains most likely fused by darkness. Her neck was also chained up like a dog and as she tried to move around, the chains only set her back in place. She felt weak and her powers only powerful enough to let her stand. She saw that her red markings were gone, same with her Divine Instrument. Meaning that she was terribly weak. She looked around unable to quite see anything around her. She could see the walls, the chains, and the black bars. Everything else was simply black with darkness. As her legs wobbled, demanding she fall back to the ground and let them rest, but she refused as she tried with all her might to struggle free. It only made the chains tighten with a iron grip and just tire her out more. Amaterasu howled and struggled to get free, desperate to get out then she halted as she heard a voice and a pair of red eyes on the other side of the bars.

"Well well....I see you have awaken, Amaterasu." said the voice with amusement. It was defiantly a male.

Amaterasu stared at those eyes that seem to freeze her in place. For some reason, she felt fear grip her heart tightly but quickly shook it off as she stared into the eyes. Where there was suppose to be white, there was red and the pupils were blue. The eyes of a demon. She growled angrilly as she struggled.

"Ah you might as well quit your struggling. Your only hurting yourself." said the voice in amusement as his eyes twinkled in the darkness.

Amaterasu growled as her hackles raised. She had a bad feeling about this and she didn't like it one bit. She felt a powerful aura seep out of the creature with tremendous force. Even only seeing his eyes she saw the power. Who was this exactly and what did he want with her?

"Your probably wondering who I am. Let me introduce myself. I am Nijuu. The twenty tailed fox." the black fox introduced as he stepped into view showing his massive fox head.

Amaterasu flinched at the name. So this was Nijuu? The fox that the other gods had warned her about? The one she was supposed to defeat? No wonder they were serious about this. She felt weak just by looking at him as though he was striking her simply by looking at her with those eyes. She growled trying to stay strong but the fox only laughed as he shrunk a bit so he was just three heads taller then her. His teeth gleaming and his eyes had a glint of blood lust. His tails seemed like whips ready to strike as they waved in the air.

"And if your wondering why I bothered with you and haven't killed you yet like I should for killing my dear poor sister. Then I'll tell you. It's because I want you as my mate and give birth to a child." Nijuu smirked at her as he watched her eyes stretch in horror as she struggled to get away.

Amaterasu was shocked at this and was in a bit of a panic as he padded inside the large jail cell and to her but kept a small distance from her so she couldn't try to bite him.

"Don't worry I won't try anything, yet. Do you know what happens when a demon and a god mate? Well it's simple. They create a powerful uncontrollable monster with limitless power. Able to take over the whole galaxy. Yes if that happened the creature would be uncontrollable but I believe I have a way to do so. Then I shall rule everything with my powerful child by my side and my beautiful bride. And with having you Amaterasu, mother of the earth, and me who is even more powerful then that of Yami, will create a creature unstoppable. Isn't it exciting?" laughed Nijuu in amusement as he looked at the wolf goddess who stood there stunned.

Amaterasu growled furiously and tried to launch at him but he simply slammed a massive paw against her cheek making her crumble to the ground. Nijuu shook his head with a grin.

"Now now my mate, none of that. Don't worry I'll make you comfortable and I won't hurt you or any of your friends as long as you behave. And our night's together shall be....how I say, pleasant?" he grinned wickedly.

"I shall give you three days till our little evening of courtship. You best be thanking me for my generosity. Good night my new lover." laughed Nijuu as he melted with the darkness.

Amaterasu howled angrily but also with fear. Fear. Oh yes even she was terrified. What was she supposed to do? What could she do? Some how she had to get out of here. But the question is, is how? The one thing that popped in her mind was....Issun.....oh she missed him already. She lied on her side and closed her eyes hoping this was just a terrible nightmare.

**Kai: O_O**

**Ammy: O_______O**


	7. Chapter 6: What to Do?

**Kai: Hey guys ^-^ Twiiiiii D: I never said I give up did I? I'm just REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY *10 hours later* REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY BUSY XD Homework, School, Getting Grounded XD yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa O.o So NO I ain't quiting just means I'm updating slower XD And Evan :D Your a new review I haven't seen before. Yes I'm a fan of Ammy/Issun and yes this is a fic on that XD I forgot to say why I don't care for Ammy/Link. There are many reason's I have on that. 1. They never met before O.o At all that I know of. 2. Most people just pair them up because Link can change into a wolf in Twilight Princess and they both don't talk O.o (well Link does in the manga XD) 3. Link has Zelda or O.o that other girl O.o Ilia I think . Maybe Midna but O.o *shrugs* so many girls XD 4. They never met O.O I know I said that but it's a big one to me XD If they met sure I don't mind cause I like Canon pairings O.o but I do like odd pairings like in SSBB (Super Smash Brothers Brawl) I like Link/Pikachu O.o Yes I know I know it is seriously wrong to lots of people but I blame the person on Youtube who made a tribute about it and the great art got me o.o And Chu I can see with any of the canine warriors cause...they are there o.o even if they barely talk XD Anyway i'm rambling again and I should start typing the story XD**

**Nijuu: Two times in a row?! Seriously drop the big ass paragraghs!**

**Kai: Oh shut up XD**

**Ammy: *blinks* o.o -.- o.o**

Chapter 6: What to do?

Amaterasu paced around in her cell. The days had been long and cold. She didn't know if the sun was up or if it had fallen but she knew it had been days. She had been counting the seconds and minutes as they passed by. Courtship. The very word made her shiver. Even she knew what he meant. He was going to have his way with her. She defiantly didn't want that in no way shape or form. What was she to do? Since that day she met Nijuu, she had tried desperately to escape the tight chains that trapped her in place.

She bit, she tugged, she pulled and nothing she did even loosened the black chains. She had to get out and fast but the question was of how? How exactly is she going to get out and away from here? Her thoughts drifted to those red demon eyes and she shivered once again at the sight of them. They were so full of power and hunger. Hunger for her. She remembered his words clearly in her mind and ever time it made her want to whimper and weep. He wanted her body to make a creature that is capable and most likely will destroy the entire world and maybe even more.

She couldn't let that happen. Where were the other gods when she needed them? She tried to call for help and get a connection from them but there was no answer. So much for helping when she called. Yet she also missed her dear friend Issun and he had been on her mind since she was captured. She couldn't get him out of her mind and yet she also felt that she was pleading her friend for help. She knew he couldn't do anything yet she still pleaded. She didn't know why she didn't ask for Waka or even Oki. They were strong and excellent fighters and Issun was just a small hot headed loud mouthed poncle who bragged about himself. She still called for him.

Wanted him to talk to her and help her think of a plan to get out but she knew he wouldn't be able to find her. She didn't even know where she was. Only in cold deep darkness in a cage. Trapped. For what seemed like a century. As her powers and physical strength die down every time she resists, so does her hope and spirit. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't do anything and she hated to admit she couldn't. As much as she tried it seemed impossible.

Should she just accept her fate and let Nijuu do as he pleased with her or should she continue to try and escape and only be smacked in the face as she failed? The first option sounded tempting but something held her back. Something she didn't know what. It was as if she didn't want to do....that...with anyone else but one person. Yet who was that person? Was it one of the gods? No they were too strict for her taste? Waka maybe? No, he talks in to many riddles and could be quite annoying. Oki perhaps? No he was too cold and quiet for her and she wanted fun and adventure. Then who? Who was it that had her heart craving for him? As she continued to think she flinched when she heard pawsteps and then saw Nijuu right in front of her. She saw his gleaming teeth that curved up into a amused grin and she felt her stomach doing flips in disgust.

"Well well my dear. It seems it is time. Are you ready?" Nijuu said smoothly as he kept his grinning face as his red eyes pierced her golden ones.

Amaterasu attempted to growl but felt to weak to even do that. She felt as weak as a starving dog as her legs wobbled and she wheezed and panted for breath. She howled when she felt Nijuu's massive paw slam against her flank and threw her to the ground violently. She tried to get up but the chains seem to pull her down harder and keep her on the ground. She felt something warm and wet but seem to sting her like a dagger, run along her flank and neck. It was Nijuu's long tongue.

"Such a beautiful creature you are. I think I will enjoy this goddess. Your pain...your suffering...your torture and cries." Nijuu smirked as he pulled the wolf closer to him as he did whatever he wanted with her. Licking her, stroking her, and biting her.

Amaterasu whimpered from under him but was too weak to even try and struggle and push him away. She felt like just giving up and just simply closing her eyes till it ended. End with this suffering till the next and the next. She slowly closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. She was about to let herself go till she heard a voice that made her eyes shoot open in shock.

"Let go of Ammy you bastard!"

**Kai: Duh duh duhhhh O.O**

**Ammy: *jaw dropped* O__________________O**

**Nijuu: Damn why couldn't you made this a M fic then I could really have fun ^-^**

**Issun: Say that again and i'll kill you. **

**Nijuu: Dare you**

**Kai: *watches the two get into a fight* O.O **


	8. Chapter 7: The Rescue

**Kai: Hey guys ^-^ Haha it's okay Chiro-chan I can understand why you would think I got the idea from you cause I read your story ^-^ but your story did remind me and I went 'Oh YA! XD' and you know I never seen ONE Ammy/Issun rated M fic O.o Why I know this? Blame my perverted cousin D: Okay so one time I saw him on fanfiction reading something and I got curious and went "Hey Rapper(that's what everyone calls him) what you reading o.o?" and he said "Fanfiction on Amaterasu and Oki. Wanna look?" I'm not a Ammy/Oki fan but I looked and read about O.o five words and this happened "O_______________O *jawdrops* MY EYES!!!!! RAPPER YOU PERVERT!!!" and that pretty much happens every time XD Maybe I should make Rapper write a rated M fanfic on Ammy/Issun O.o so there can be at least one XD I don't know though he would have to do it on my account and I don't want you guys to see me as a pervert O.O especially it would be Beastality because I'm not changing Ammy to human XD I'd make Issun or a wolf O.o but Ammy stays wolf XD Anyways O.o on with the interesting story.**

**Nijuu: You've gotten into the habit of paragraphs.**

**Kai: I can't help it D: I like talking on the computer since I don't talk in real life**

**Nijuu: uh huh.**

**Kai: By the way what happened between the fight between you and Issun O.o?**

**Issun: We got stuck together when we rolled into super glue -.-**

**Nijuu: and he's in a place where I can't reach and super glue would rip my fur off O.o**

**Ammy and Kai: O.o;;;**

Chapter 7: The Rescue

Amaterasu lifted her head to see a glowing green speck on the other side of the bars. She would recongize it anywhere. It was Issun. Yet she couldn't believe it. How in the world could Issun manage to find her at all and in just three days. She had believed it was impossible for anyone to find her, especially Issun. It looked like he was alone too. How exactly did he go around all of Nippon to find her? Did the poncle have more potential then she thought? She flinched away when she glanced up and saw Nijuu's eyes gleam in amusement at the poncle. While Issun had a bright red aura, that shinned so bright, in pure rage. She watched as Nijuu smirked.

"Well I'm surprised you made it so far little bug. Never did I expect anyone to reach here, especially one with your stature. Exactly who are you that is brave enough to come to this place? Oh yes I remember. Your that little green speck that I glimpsed when I captured Amaterasu. She must be really important. Sadly, I will not let her go. She will be my mate and with her we shall take control over everything. Also, I don't take any orders from anyone, especially such a small creature." Nijuu said with a amused but menacing voice.

Issun growled angrilly as he took out Denkonmaru and pointed the small sword at the large black furred fox. "Well scumbag I don't think Amaterasu wants you and you certaintly don't deserve to be in her very presence. Want to know why? Well first thing, you must have the worst mental problem in all of Nippon. Secondly, you smell worse then a drowned rat. Lastly, well you don't exactly have a handsome mug foxy." Issun smirked cockily and glared up at the fox as if he was daring the powerful creature.

Amaterasu almost laughed at Issun's insults but she swallowed them done when she heard Nijuu growl angrily. Obviously, he didn't find the insults amusing at all. Nijuu prowled over to the bars and towered over the poncle with a menacing aura. He curled his lips back and bared his fangs back that could rip anyone to shreds.

"You want to play little bug? Then lets play your last game." Nijuu said as he glared down at Issun who took a step back at the larger creature.

Amaterasu's eyes widened in fear. She knew Nijuu could easily just swallow Issun whole in just a single move. Or stomp his paw on Issun and crusehd her friend. She barked out for him to run but her bark only came out as a small whisper. She knew Issun couldn't hear her but she looked at him with eyes that slightly shinned with the words she wished to say. Issun didn't seem to take any notice of her though. Issun glared up at the twenty tailed fox.

"I'll say it again. Let Ammy go you fox-faced scumbag! Or I swear to every god that I will kick your ass!" Issun demanded as he pointed Denkonmaru up at him with anger.

Nijuu simply laughed at that. Amaterasu stared as if Issun was crazy. What exactly was he doing?! Issun must of lost his mind when he was searching for her. She knew that Issun leaps before he thinks and his temper often got himself into trouble but still. You would think that he would be smart enough to pick on someone like Nijuu! Issun knew what Nijuu was capable of yet there he stood in front of the fox, insulting him. Amaterasu didn't want to watch but she did.

"Is that so? I'd like to see you try." Nijuu laughed as he lowered his head to get a better look at the small man.

Issun growled then in a flash, he threw white glittering dust into Nijuu's eyes. Nijuu's eyes widened and roared as he reared back in pain. Amaterasu blinked in surprise as Issun threw some more of the strange dust on Nijuu's body then quickly hop over to Amaterasu and threw the dust on the chains. The chains shivered and crumbled under the sparkling dust. Amaterasu blinked as she slowly stood up on shaky legs. Issun then threw gold dust to the ground creating a strange white sparkling hole, like a portal similar to Nijuu's black hole portal, except this one was bright and full of light.

"Quickly Ammy! Jump in! Remember leap before you think? Well do it now!!!!" yelled Issun as he hopped onto Amaterasu's head.

Amaterasu did just that. She just wanted to get away from Nijuu and fast. So she jumped inside the white hole portal as it closed behind her. Of course she caught a faint howl from behind her coming from the enraged Nijuu.

"This isn't the end sun goddess! I will have you as my mate and there is nothing you can do about it!" Nijuu's enraged voice called into a faint whisper.

Amaterasu shivered just glad she managed to get away in time. Thanks to the help with Issun. Yet she wondered. What exactly did Issun do back there? He simply threw dust at Nijuu that seemed to hurt the fox just enough to distract him. How exactly did Issun do it? She had many questions for her companion yet she was just happy to be reunited with him. She stared at the white surrounding's around her and light blue lines went around her. She was curious and she looked ahead of her. Waiting to reach her destination.


	9. Chapter 8: What's Going on Here!

**Kai: Hey guys ^-^ Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm grounded and can only do this at school O.o Sooooo yaaaaaaaaa and I have WASL or HSPE XD I really don't have anything to say right now cause no one really said anything to talk about. Oh and the reason Issun didn't stab Nijuu's eye is because he wouldn't of felt it. Only the white dust could of hurt him which is explained later XD**

Chapter 8: What's Going on Here?!

Amaterasu opened her eyes and blinked slightly and looked around. She saw a healthy green place with a wooden village. She blinked in realization. She was in Ponc'tan. She blinked and quickly looked around for Issun but he wasn't far. He was just standing right in front of her, brushing off his clothes from clinging dust. He was now her size, or rather she was his. She must of shrunked when she entered Ponc'tan. She was surprised Issun was still standing her really. She looked him over. He hadn't changed all that much. He was right when he said he was handsome, cause she sure thought so. He had a well toned body, muscular but still lean and smooth. She wanted to lick him just a bit to get a taste of him. She blinked in realization in what she was thinking and quickly shook her head to get the thoughts out. Heat rising up her body to her cheeks making red marks that weren't suppose to be there.

_"What am I thinking?!"_ Amaterasu thought in confusion and felt her heart beat steadily faster. She jumped a bit when Issun turned to look right at her.

"We better go and see the dumb old man." Issun grumbled grouchily about seeing Ishaku, or being here in Ponc'tan at all.

Amaterasu blinked at him in confustion. She knew Issun still never set foot in Ponc'tan and rarely saw his grandfather, Ishaku, cause of their arguement. The two never really got along because they were both stubborn and tempermental. Issun would never go to Ponc'tan unless it was seriously important.

"But first...." Issun started as he stared at her seriously, which made her shift her position uncomfortably. "Are you okay Ammy? Did he hurt you no did he touch you in anyway?! I swear if he did I will punch the living...." he said furiously as anger grew from within him and his aura turned red with rage.

Amaterasu quickly interrupted him. _"No no...I'm fine...It's just...well...."_ she started but she wasn't sure what to say.

She remembered that red hot gaze that seemed to rip her apart. The lust in them and the glinting fangs that shown through the darkness. She shivered at the thought of the words he said and feel of his tongue along her body. Yet she also wasn't sure what he was doing with her. She was too naive to really know how exactly mating goes. Something told her though, that it wasn't good with Nijuu. She didn't notice Issun's aura glowing brighter with anger as he stared at her expression. Amaterasu looked at him and her eyes widened. He looked absolutly furious. He might put Yami or Orochi to shame when it came to sending shivers up someone's spine.

"I swear to all thirteen brush gods I will murder that bastard!" Issun roared in fury.

_"Issun! Issun calm down!"_ barked Amaterasu worried that Issun might just destroy the whole village in his fury.

Issun growled angrilly but he soon settled down when he looked at her. "Did he....um....mate with you?" he asked cautiously seemingly almost afraid of the answer.

Amaterasu blinked in confustion then shook her head. Relieved he at least calmed down. Issun sighed in relief then became serious again.

"Come on. Lets get over to Ishaku's. You need some rest after all." Issun said as he marched down the pathway and up to Ishaku's hut.

Amaterasu quickly followed him as she looked at him and glanced around. She watched as Issun just open the door and walk inside the hut without a single care about knocking.

"Hey old man I found her!" Issun said loudly.

"Quit yelling! I'm not deaf you know!" yelled Ishaku raising a old wrinkled fist in the air and waved it threatenly at his grandson.

Issun rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath about something. Amaterasu looked at him then at her old friend Ishaku who then looked at her happily.

"Ammy! Ah it's so good to see you my friend. I thought it would have been too late after my tempered grandson came running in and slamming against my door and told me what happened." Ishaku said as he looked at his grandson scoldingly.

Issun twitched looking like he really wanted to make a smart remark but he gritted his teeth and kept his mouth shut though his aura burned red angrilly. Amaterasu slightly nodded as she looked between the two. The air was tense and it felt awkward being there. It was so tense it made someone just want to get the heck out of there.

"Well your probably wondering what is going on now aren't you? Well I'm sure you heard most of it from Nijuu himself and his goal now correct? From old tales I heard from my great great grandfather, Nijuu was a powerful fox who caused chaos throughout the lands many years ago. The gods had to do something but even they were powerless to stop the fox. Though by combing their power, and finding a mysterious stone, they managed to seal him away for one thousand years." Ishaku said as he brushed his fingers across his chin in thought as he thought about how the story went.

Amaterasu's ears perked a bit. _"Stone?"_ she wondered.

Ishaku slowly nodded. "Awe yes. Nothing could hurt Nijuu. Not magic and not weapons. They just seemed to bounce off of him. It was like every inch of his body was covered in a mysterious barrier. There was one thing though, that was able to hurt him. The Stone Of The Great Silver Lion. A stone said to be created by a mysterious large cat known to be a lion found off of a land farther then that of Nippon. Yet most of these cats are golden but this one silver. It was said the lion, judged for his color, was shunned by all, yet he still held a kind heart and helped those in need. With a heart so full of light, the light formed a stone so full of light that it shunned darkness. My great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather gave had managed to same some dust of this stone and it was passed down from generation to generation." he explained as he took a breath after talking so much.

"That's the stuff I threw at Nijuu. Bet that stung his eyes." smirked Issun at the thought.

"Quit boasting! That was only a simple burn! You need all the stone to actually do something." scolded Ishaku again, ignoring Issun's scowl.

Amaterasu blinked in curiousity. The stone. Maybe that would help them defeat Nijuu.

"Of course the stone has been lost now. No one knows where it is now. It is said that the gods accidently dropped it after defeating Nijuu and it fell into a iceberg. Of course that is simply a myth." said Ishaku.

"Eh we'll find it. No worries." said Issun confidently then scowled again as Ishaku stared at him with a scolding gaze.

"You think you will find it that easy?! Dear grandson you have a lot to learn! It won't be a walk in a park! Maybe if you listened to me more often you would know better then that!" Ishaku ranted grouchily.

Amaterasu's hackles raised as she glanced at Issun who was now furious.

"Oh so you think you can just tell me what to do and scold me every time I make a fricken mistake or actually do something right?! Like save Ammy?! Did I get a single praise from you?! No I get a 'quit boasting or stop being cocky' and like you ever didn't you stupid old man!" Issun growled furiously.

"Is that anyway to talk to your grandfather?! Your just as bad as your mother!" Ishaku growled furiously.

Issun's eyes widened at that then narrowed. "Well I can understand that! At least she was smart enough to stand up for herself!" he yelled then stomped out the door and slammed the door behind him.

Amaterasu stared at the door dumbstruck. Yet something crossed her mind. Where was Issun's parents?

**Kai: XD woooow**

**Ammy: O.O**


End file.
